Of messed up things
by Chiruno-Chan
Summary: It didn't work out. I asked him three times and he said "Just as a friend." I wonder what would of happened if I didn't break up with him. Would we have become a close couple? Was the relationship doomed anyway? I guess I'll never know.


Of messed up things

**Summary: **_It didn't work out. I asked him three times and he said "Just as a friend." I wonder what would of happened if I didn't break up with him. Would we have become a close couple? Was the relationship doomed anyway? I guess I'll never know._

Rated T.

**One-shot!**

There I was moping. In some ways infuriated as well, but mostly moping. Hinata glanced at me as we lay together on her newly acquired bed. I suddenly felt a hand patting my head as if to soothe me from my brooding. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Yeah, yeah let's hope so cause someone is surely never going to find me." I muttered. "I mean what is wrong with him?"

"Maybe he fell on his head as a kid." Hinata shrugged.

"I agree. I mean I ask him seriously if he might still like me and what does he do? Type 'ha-ha' like I said something funny." I complained.

"Men." Hinata replied shaking her head. "Not that all of them are idiots."

"Oh no, you won the lottery with Naruto." I whined.

Hinata giggled sheepishly while giving me a shy grin. "We just clicked I guess."

"I wish I could find someone I just click with instead of someone who laughs at me right before I spell out my feelings for him. I understand that it was the third time that I've asked but the last two times he was seemingly occupied with a girl he was either dating or going out with." I explained.

"Oh Sakura." Hinata sighed a bit sadly. "Sasuke is a player. Not the was a player when you first met him, but after you he changed a bit."

"I've realized. I do kind of miss the old him, but it would be wrong to say that he shouldn't have changed and it's not like he changed into a bad person. Sometimes I do still see snippets of his old self shining through. Like his laugh for example or the way that he's such a gentleman sometimes." I told her.

"You're really hung up over him aren't you?" Hinata asked as she blinked at me.

I turned my head on the slightly uncomfortable cushion to look at her. "There is no way that I'm hung up." I replied easily. "I just wanted to see where our second chance would take us. The first time wasn't perfect. His 'I love you' was a bit too much for me to handle at the time."

"I'm glad that you tried to give it another shot." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, but I wish I never asked him if he still liked me. I just feel embarrassed now. I don't know if I'll be able to face him again, but If I do then I'll completely change my attitude towards him or try." I said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata questioned curiously.

I turned to lie down on my side and shoved my right hand under the cushion. "Like I won't do stupid things like mention that I'll go and lie next to him or even lie next to him. I'll distance myself in every way possible."

"Is that really what you want?"

"I don't know. Honestly I'm confused when it comes to him and I hate being confused. Like on your birthday party. You probably didn't notice, but he started to play with my ring on my finger." I started as I quickly shower her my ring around my pinky on my right hand. "After that it changed into hand holding and finger rubbing. I actually felt comfortable, like I didn't care about it and you know me when things get awkward or I get scared about something I pull away."

"And you didn't get scared?"

I shook my head in reply. "My stomach didn't do any flip flops. I can't remember if I was giddy when we did sorta hold hands, I really can't remember how I felt."

"I get the feeling you're venting to me." Hinata mentioned as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"If this is venting then I like it. I feel refreshed, like I got closure." I admitted.

"Want to vent about something else?" she asked.

I nodded smiling. "One more thing, then I'll be done."

"Go ahead." Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"You remember when you and Naruto dared us to kiss each other?"

"Oh boy, here it comes."

"I can't remember what it felt like!" I exclaimed. "It just happened to fast. The sad things is that I've really actually never been kissed by a guy so that I actually had a moment to take the kiss in. I hate to be dared to kiss someone or for someone to kiss me. Let it never happen again."

"I'm not making any promises." Hinata grinned slyly.

I pointed a finger at her in warning. "It never happens again."

"Fine, but then I'll just dare something more devious." If Hinata could cackle she would have.

I sighed. "Love doesn't exist in my world. Maybe the future love of my life died in a tragic accident."

"Don't be overly dramatic. He just got lost on his way to find you." Hinata stated.

"What did he do? Climb up a tree and somehow got stuck, that's original." I replied sarcastically.

"Maybe, we'll never know." Hinata shrugged.

We were silent for a moment before I sighed. "My love life, or rather the lack-thereof, is messed up."

"My love life is perfect!"

I stared at Hinata as she smiled brightly like a teenage girl who wanted her pudding and actually got it. "Life is unfair!" I exclaimed loudly as I pulled a hand over my face.

Hinata sat up as did I. "Let's go get some tea."

"Tea?"

"I'll make you some coffee." She said.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" I wanted to know.

"We have strawberry flavoured hot chocolate." She replied. I looked at her blinking for a moment. "It's really good." She mentioned.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she skipped to the kitchen and I followed.

It was the worst hot chocolate I have ever tasted.

**For friendship and man-hating everywhere!**

**Chi-Chan XD**


End file.
